elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fence (Oblivion)
A Fence is a term used to describe a member of the Thieves Guild who will buy stolen property in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. In previous iterations of the game, such as The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, there was no distinction between stolen and non-stolen property. Fences are the only NPC merchants who will buy stolen property. Stolen property in Oblivion is identified by a red hand over the icon in your inventory, while in Skyrim the item information panel shows a text reading 'Stolen'. Selling through fences is necessary for any character who plans on selling any stolen items at all. To gain access to decent fences you must join the Thieves Guild, so if you plan to live a life of crime, join the Thieves Guild and don't forget who your fences are. In Oblivon, the only two non-Thieves Guild fences are Manheim Maulhand, who is an innkeeper and M'raaj-Dar who is a Dark Brotherhood merchant. For each stolen item sold, you have "fenced" gold into the guild coffers. This is extremely important, as in order to progress in the Thieves Guild you must raise your fenced gold total to a certain value to receive the next quest. For example, to receive the final Thieves Guild quest, The Ultimate Heist, you must have fenced at least 1000 gold in total. In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, you will progress the amount of gold each Thieves' Guild fence can sell by 500 for each quest Delvin Mallory gives you to help someone in a major city, as well as unlocking a fence vendor in them. These quests stand out from the normal burglary or bedlam jobs, and offer a unique length which sometimes leads to a dungeon. Fences in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Is not a Thieves Guild fence and will not talk to you if his disposition is below 30 ** Note: There is a glitch to Fathis where he can be stuck in Chorrol, download this mod to fix his behaviour. Also, Fathis will not fence to players who do not please him in the Sins of the Father quest. ***M'raaj-Dar is not a Thieves Guild fence, but will still buy your stolen goods. If you kill him in The Purification quest, his replacement will also buy stolen goods. Fences in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, stolen merchandise can only be sold to a fence. Instead of the red hand to distinguish stolen merchandise as in Oblivion, it merely says "Stolen" on the top right of the item description. Also, when you level up your Speech skill sufficiently, you can receive a Perk that allows you to be able to sell stolen merchandise to any shop you have invested in. In Skyrim the Thieves Guild is located in Riften, to the South East. In the city it is located through a series of tunnels in the sewers. Through a few quests, you can get fences in all the Major Cities (the cities that have a keep). Obtained during the Thieves Guild Questline Obtained after completing thief quests from Vex and Delvin Mallory Notes *All fences have identical capacity for money, so increasing one increases them all. Due to this, probably the best fence would have to be Gulum-Ei, as you can go to the temple of the divines, then get the blessing of zenithar and (if your Speech is <100) go and see the town beggar (Noster Eagle-Eye) out front of radiant raiments. Add this to a fortify barter necklace, thieves hood and a fortify barter potion and you can quite easily get max discount. If your Speech is <80 however, you should get the blessing of dibella (which can also be done by visiting Endon in markath instead of Gulum-Ei), but you will likely not be able to max the discount yet. There are a few other items to Fortify Barter and Speech outside of the necklace and hood/mask, but they are unnecessary unless <90 Speech. *As the Thieves Guild gains Influence Fences have more money. With no influence they have 1,000. With one city influenced they have 1,500. Two cities gives them 2,250. Three cities gives them 3,000 and with all cities they have 4,000. *If you have a load of loot that you want to sell off, then you can just travel from 1 fence to another doing laps, by the time you come back to the 1st one their money reserves will have replenished. Tried & tested with circuit of: Niranye - Endon - Gulum - Enthir - Mallus Maccius. *Fences will buy stolen items, but they will not be registered as stolen in the merchant's inventory. This means if you have an item you want to keep, but is stolen and you want to remove the label, sell it to any fence and immediately after buy it back. (You will lose some gold with this method, but think of it as a price for removing the stolen label.) *Unlike in Oblivion, Skyrim does not have any Fences outside of the Thieves Guild (for example, in the Dark Brotherhood). Therefore, if you intend to sell any stolen items, you must join the Thieves Guild. Category:Merchants Category:Thieves Guild Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Occupations Category:Fences